


All Aboard

by Altopiano



Category: Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altopiano/pseuds/Altopiano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very flat, Norfolk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Aboard

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted anonymously on Livejournal.

Bunny turned from the window as Raffles re-entered their compartment from the corridor. They were rattling across Norfolk at 30 miles an hour on a grey winter's evening, and the scenery had long since ceased to interest him.

"Ours is next," said Raffles as he took his seat across from Bunny.

With a yawn, Bunny stood up to stretch and to get the cases down from the rack, just as the train gave an alarming sway that unbalanced him and landed him in Raffles's lap.

"Steady on, Bun," chuckled Raffles.

Bunny apologised and tried to push to his feet, but Raffles held him fast.

"No need to hurry, my boy," he said with a smile. "There's plenty of time yet. And besides—I find I have a sudden reluctance to let you move from this spot..."  Another jolt made Bunny bounce, and Raffles gripped him even tighter. "This... exact... spot..." he purred, his eyes closing.

He moved his hips against the worn upholstery, pressing his groin into Bunny's tweed clad thigh. Bunny couldn't help but notice that the front of Raffles's trousers had filled out considerably.

"Raffles..." muttered Bunny nervously, "anyone might come by..."

"It's all right," said Raffles. "The conductor won't be round again before the next stop. Just—yes, sit astride me, there's a good chap. There, that's better, isn't it?"

Bunny wriggled into position. "Oh—yes!" he huffed, feeling himself harden rapidly as his bulge rubbed against Raffles's. The thought crossed his mind that this was utter madness. But then, why should he care, if Raffles did not?

"You might just—" whispered Raffles, guiding Bunny's hand to his trouser fastenings. "Aaahh..."

Bunny did as he was bid. Pleasuring Raffles was one of the few non-literary skills he possessed, and it did not desert him now; the expression of utter concentration on Raffles's face was testament to that. But the motion of the train was a distraction, upsetting the rhythm of his hand and also reminding him potently of his own need. There was only one thing to do.

Abruptly he released Raffles (" _Bunny!_ ") and stood to remove his trousers and underdrawers. ("Oh... _Bunny_...")

"I'll try to be quiet," he said, readying himself over Raffles's shining cock.

"There's only... elderly chap... nnnggh... next but one... _asleeeep!_ "

Trust Raffles to have checked on the occupants of the other compartments! Praying that the old duffer was a good sleeper, Bunny took a grip of the seat back behind Raffles's shoulders and let himself go.

And now the jerking and bumping of the train, the clattering of the wheels on the rails, and Raffles's frenzied bucking beneath him, all these together drove him into a furious race with his lover. Recklessly he plunged along. Faster and faster the miles sped by—nearer and nearer the destination—closer, closer, so close! An exultant wail, a final dizzying curve, and—journey's end was upon them with lamps ablaze.

"East Bolderham! Approaching East Bolderham!" came the conductor's cry from down the corridor as the train slowed with many a protesting squeal and judder.

By the time they were drawing into the small dimly lit country station, Bunny was reclothed and more or less presentable. Raffles, of course, was his usual immaculate self, Sullivan drooping at his lips and eyes a-twinkle. Springing onto the platform, he assisted a flustered old gentleman two doors down whose umbrella had caught in the door handle.

"I'm most grateful, young man, most grateful. Dear me, I very nearly overslept, you know, which accounts for my hurry in alighting. Thank heavens for the extraordinarily loud whistle which wakened me just in time."

"Indeed, sir," replied Raffles, with a wink at Bunny who had appeared with the cases, "God bless the Great Eastern."

Then Raffles's sister was in their midst, with her husband the parson. And if they noticed in the twilight that Arthur's friend seemed a trifle _damp_ about the collar they were naturally far too polite to mention it.


End file.
